The goal is to better understand the brain bases for speech and language functioning. This research is part of a multidisciplinary investigation into the long-term functional and anatomical sequelae of penetrating craniocerebral trauma. Data collection began in 1967 with type of wound, initial neurological presentation, therapy and follow-up examinations. The present phase includes study of (a) anatomical deficits with the use of CT scans and (b) neurological, sensory-motor, hearing, speech, language, and cognitive function. The purpose is to determine (1) whether particular locations of brain lesions following penetrating head injury are associated with specific residual deficits of: strength and range of motion of the articulators; isolated and sequenced oral volitional movements; oral movement and speech syllable repetition; word, phrase and sentence imitation; categorical and temporal order perception for speech sounds; meaningful word and syllable articulation and discrimination; auditory and reading comprehension of lexical, semantic and syntatic information and spoken and written expression of names, phrases, semantic relations and syntactic structures.